


The Prince and the Kneazle

by Antjex3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antjex3/pseuds/Antjex3
Summary: Prince Remus found a injured kneazle. But there's more than meets the eye.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 24





	The Prince and the Kneazle

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on AO3. Hope you guys like it!

“Mrow” The soft meowing of the kneazle broke him out of his reading. Remus stood up and went looking for the tiny creature.

“Here kitty, here kitty” Remus made kissing sounds and felt very silly after a few moments without hearing any meows. He almost gave up searching for the kneazle when he heard the sorrowful meowing again. He brushed a few leaves to the side and he found a little, very thin kneazle with brown fur except white little paws and a white tip on one of its ears. Its back leg was lying in a weird angle and blood had matted the fur together.

Remus very carefully tried to pick up the kneazle but was afraid it would lash out. To his surprise it was almost desperate to be picked up by him and sought out the warmth of his hands. He scooped up the little kneazle, being surprised that it was so light. The little kneazle rubbed its head against his thumbs.

“Prince Remus, your mother requests your attendance in the throne room.” Remus cuddled the little kneazle closer to his chest and nodded his head. The little kneazle licked his thumb and meowed again. Remus made his way inside the throne room, where his mother was waiting on him.

“Remus, could you, Sirius and James make sure everything is in order for the arrival of the visiting royals? There are a lot of princesses coming here for your hand in marriage. I know you were still holding out hope but you can’t…”

A soft meowing interrupted her talk.

“Remus what do you have here? Oh it’s such a pretty kneazle.” His mother coming closer to inspect the little Kneazle in his arms.

“Yeah she is a little sweetheart but she’s hurt. I need to get her to the healers first and then I’ll look for Sirius and James to get everything on the go.”

Hope smiled and gestured for him to get along with his day. Remus carried the little kneazle to the healer’s office. “Lily, I have a little patient for you to look at.”

Lily turned around and looked towards Remus. “What did you do now?” She chuckled softly.

“It’s not me this time, it’s this little lady.” She let out a soft meow.

Lily softly petted the kneazle and started examining the leg. “It’s broken, probably got attacked by a bigger animal or caught in a hunting trap. I’ll give it a few drops of potion and put something around her leg to keep it in place. And it will need some rest. Do you want it to sleep here or in your room?”

“I want to take it with me to my room if it’s ok. I don’t really want to leave her just now maybe if she’s here a little longer she can hunt and use the castle for her own use.”

Lily smiled and scratched behind the ear with the little spot on it. “I’ll put her in your room when she got the potion and she’ll be waiting for you when you get back.”

Remus nodded his head and went to search for James and Sirius. He found them outside, sparring with swords with safety spells on. “James, Sirius can you help me?” Remus shouted.

James and Sirius turned around and put away their swords. They cast a cleansing spell on their clothes and their bodies. It would due for now until they could take a shower. They made their way back inside and made sure the great hall was in order.

James patted Remus on the back. “So are you looking forward to having a lot of females swooning for you this evening?”

Remus shook his head. “Nope. You know I haven’t been excited about any girl since Hermione left. I mean she was one of my best friends and she just disappeared. I thought that if I could pull my head out of my arse, I could have a shot with her. But now I’ll never know if it’s true or not.”

Sirius shook his head. “Mate everyone was devastated that she left. But you heard Molly, even she hadn’t seen her and her bed was empty that morning. She would never lie about that now would she?”

But little did they know Molly had lied about Hermione’s whereabouts. She chucked Hermione into the basement until she had a potion ready. A potion that got rid of Hermione so her daughter Ginny could step up and be the friend prince Remus didn’t know he needed. Molly only wanted the best for her daughter and the place next to him on the throne was something Molly thought her daughter deserved. 

But Ginny didn’t like Remus that way. She and Harry were plucking up the courage to tell Molly and Arthur that Harry wanted to court her. Ginny had been devastated when Hermione left. But she had been very surprised that Hermione didn’t even take her mother’s necklace with her.

* * *

Lily was surprised that she felt magic coming from the little cat. But not the magic a normal kneazle has. Lily decided to swipe her wand over the cat and see what’s wrong. It could be the kneazle temporarily lost due to her broken paw and malnutrition. As she swiped her wand over the kneazle, her eyes grew bigger. “Hermione?”

The kneazle let out a miserable meow.

“Hermione is that really you?” Lily asked, picking up the kneazle and looking into its eyes. She recognized the cinnamon swirl in her honey coloured eyes. “Oh god! Hold on I’ll get you out of this.”

Lily started preparing a flushing potion and administered the potion. The kneazle just started meowing louder, the pain potion already wore off thanks to the flushing potion. Lily sighed. “It was too good to be true.” Lily turned around to grab another pain potion. As she turned around, there she was.

Hermione was laying down on the examination table, her leg in an odd angle and just wearing the minimum of clothes. “Hi Lily” she croaked out. Her voice strained from misuse.

Lily grabbed her in a warm hug as tears ran down her cheeks. “Oh god Hermione, you don’t know how much we missed you. What happened to you?” Lily asked as she was looking over Hermione, making sure that she hadn’t missed any other wounds.

“I don’t know what happened. I remember Molly being very mad at me for something I did wrong and the next thing I know I was that little fluffbal. I escaped the house where I was hidden and made my way down to the palace to see you. I knew you could help me but I got attacked by some of the guard dogs. So the getting here was slowed down significantly. I was glad Remus found me because I didn’t have the energy anymore to get even closer to the castle.”

Lily gave her another potion and reset the bone in her leg. Hermione yelped but soon she felt the bliss of the pain potion make its way through her body. “Thank you Lily. What were they even preparing for?”

Lily bit her lip. “Remus never gave up on you Hermione. I mean it wasn’t his idea.”

“What?” Hermione asked.

“There is a ball this evening so Remus can pick a bride. His mother and father wanted to give your disappearance some time but they decided Remus needed to get a move on, because Lyall’s health is slowly failing him.”

“But I wasn’t gone that long was I?” Hermione asked, looking down at her hands.

“Hermione we’ve searched for you for months. You’ve been missing for almost nine months now.” Lily said softly.

“What?” Hermione exclaimed. “So due to some hag I lose the chance to be with the man I love?” Hermione’s eyes were filled with tears. Life wasn’t fair.

“No we’ll let him see how beautiful you are and that you are still here.” Lily smiled and tugged her arm, not going to fast still mindful of Hermione’s healed leg.

* * *

Remus stood on a dais looking over the ballroom and tugged on his mask. He didn’t want to be here. He didn’t think they did enough to find Hermione. He didn’t want anyone else but her but he complied with his father’s wishes. He knew that even though Hermione wasn’t aristocracy, his parents loved her and they would have been glad to have her as a daughter in law.

His mother insisted the ball would be a masquerade to make sure that Remus gave everyone a fair chance to make an impression. At the moment he wasn’t really impressed with the slew of fangirls and gold diggers that had made their way to him to try and catch his eye. As he came back up from a bow he saw her. A beautiful woman with brown curls falling down her back. She was wearing his favourite colour. A midnight blue gown with a sweet heart neckline that showed off her beautiful neck and shoulders, the corset highlighting her tiny waist and the shimmery overlay on the skirt made her eyes sparkle even more. He was intrigued.

He saw her standing next to Lily. ‘ _Who is she?’_

Remus decided he couldn’t wait any longer and made his way over to Lily and the mystery girl. He tapped gently on her shoulder. ‘ _Her skin is as smooth as it looks. She smells like fresh roses and strawberries.’_

“May I have this dance My lady?” He bowed down low and kissed the back of her hand.

“Of course my prince.” The mystery lady made a curtsey. As she looked up, he looked right into the eyes he’d been dreaming about for the last nine months, no knowing when he would be able to gaze in those eyes again until now.

“Hermione?” Remus asked hesitantly.

“Hello Remus.” Hermione said softly. “Shall we dance?”

Remus nodded slightly. He put his hand on her waist and pulled her close against his chest. “What happened to you? How did you get in here? How come the guards didn’t know?” Remus rambled.

Hermione softly put a finger on his lips. “One at a time Remus. I’ll answer it all but one at a time.”

Remus twirled her around. “Ok my first one. What happened?”

“I was given a potion which made me disappear from your side and something that happened this afternoon made it possible for me to come back?”

“What happened?” Remus asked as he picked her up and twirled once again before putting her down again, pressing her once again against his chest.

“You saved me Remus. Again.”

“I didn’t save you the only thing I saved today was…. What! You were the kneazle I found?” Remus asked.

“Yes I was that little kneazle you found in the bushes. That’s why I couldn’t be with you Remus.”

Remus looked into those honey coloured eyes. “I missed you so much Hermione.” He softly put his hand on her cheek. She leaned into his touch, like the kneazle did that afternoon.

“I missed you also my prince.” Hermione said as the song ended. She curtsied. “I think there are other women that want your attention.” Before Remus could answer, Hermione made her way out of the ballroom. Remus sighed.

“So who was the hottie?” Sirius asked as Remus made his way back to his throne on the dais.

“Hermione.” Remus answered as he raked his fingers through his hair.

“What?” Sirius asked, looking around trying to catch a glimpse of Hermione. He felt he had let her down not finding her after he promised to always be there by her side.

“She’s gone.”

“Well go find her then?” Sirius said as he pushed Remus out of his throne.

“She doesn’t want me.” Remus said.

“Why the hell would she not want you? I mean before she vanished, your mother already talked to Hermione about becoming the next queen.”

Remus shrugged. “She said there were other women that needed my attention.”

Sirius finally succeeded pushing Remus towards the doors. “Go get her. Let her know that her being away didn’t do anything about your feelings for her. Go before you regret letting her go again.”

Remus looked up at Sirius and nodded his head. “I’ll run interference for your parents. Now come one get your girl.”

Remus ran out of the castle doors and made his way through the garden maze. He knew that if she was still on the castle grounds, she would be there. Remus ran to the heart of the maze, and was relieved seeing Hermione sit at the edge of the pond.

“You know, running away from a ball when you look that beautiful should be a crime. Maybe when I’m king, I’ll try to pass that law.” Remus said as he sat down next to her.

“Shouldn’t you be inside looking for your future queen?” Hermione said, looking away from him. Being close to him hurt, knowing he wouldn’t be hers.

“Why should I look inside when the one I love is right next to me.” Remus said as he softly turned her head towards him. “Hermione look at me.”

Hermione sighed and looked up into his forest green eyes. “I really want to kiss you now Hermione.”

Her eyes widened. They had flirted and Remus had stated his intention loud and clear before she vanished but she didn’t think he would ever really want her. Remus leaned in closer and waited for her to close the distance.

Hermione leaned up, her hand resting on the side of his neck. A hesitant brush of her lips against his made him take control. The kiss started out slow and soft but Remus growled softly against her lips. The kiss turned passionate and all consuming. The fire that started in Hermione’s lower belly spread over her entire body. Hermione broke the kiss and rested her forehead against Remus’. “Say I don’t have to look any further Hermione. Say that you’ll be mine.”

* * *

Hermione stood pondering at the pond.

“I knew I should had implemented that law of running away looking so beautiful.” Remus said as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pressed a soft kiss on her cheek.

“Maybe but now I’m not running away. I’m here to stay.” Hermione said as she turned around in his embrace, her hands resting on his chest.

“I hope so my Queen. I’m glad you took pity on your king to stay by his side.” Remus teased her before pressing a soft kiss on her nose.

“Well not only pity, a future heir made it easier to stay.” She pressed one of his hands on her stomach, hidden by layers and layers of white silk.

Remus looked at her with wide eyes, before picking her up and swinging her about, wooping into the night. He had everything he wanted and was grateful every day that he saved that little kneazle from the woods.


End file.
